(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel assembly which may be used as a multi-purpose board to assist shoppers, particularly grocery shoppers.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Many multi-purpose clipboards have been proposed in the past. For example, in Canadian Pat. No. 674,988 patented Nov. 26, 1963 by M. Vernon, the patentee provided a combined paper clip and pencip holder, namely, such an article which may be attached to the cover of a loose leaf binder or book in a convenient position thereon, thereby to provide the user with a writing implement and with means for holding papers within the binder.
Canadian Pat. No. 725,948 patented Jan. 18, 1966 by A. P. Plotzker et al provided a portable work surface, e.g., a clipboard. The patentee realized that clipboards conventionally were simply a flat surface of generally rectangular outline having a clip centrally located at the top thereof releasably to retain a pad or number of sheets of work paper or the like. The patentee proposed a clipboard in which the fatiguing strain of a continued tight grip for extended periods on the board by the user was to be obviated. This was achieved by a point of substantial "balance" of the board through the medium of a grip element for ready manipulation of the board conveniently by the user. Thus, the patentee provided a clipboard having two novel elements in combination, namely: (1) a hand graspable grip element, such as a fixed knob or the like, mounted generally centrally or otherwise appropriately on the back of the board presenting the work surface; and (2) a portion emerging or otherwise offset from a lower corner of the board, suitably configured along its outer surface comfortably to rest in and be contacted by the bend of the elbow of the user when the grip element is grasped.
Canadian Pat. No. 775,926 patented Jan. 16, 1968 by T. A. Benjamin provided a device for releasably holding papers, charts, and the like, and, more particularly, a clipboard construction wherein the paper clamping means can be easily locked in an open position, thereby facilitating the insertion, removal, or re-arrangement of papers contained therein. The patentee realized that conventional clipboards or chart holders had a base, a clamping bar which was held in a clamping relationship with the base by means of a relatively strong spring, and a cover hingedly mounted to the clamping bar. These devices possessed numerous disadvantages, not the least of which being that they required awkward manipulation to hold them in an open position when it was desired to insert or remove papers therefrom. The patentee provided an attractive clipboard of increased capacity having a novel latching construction enabling the clamping means to be locked easily in an open position. Such clipboard was provided with a clamping bar shaped to accommodate increased capacity, and a latching mechanism which included a pair of lug-receiving recesses or slots in the base for releasably locking the clamping bar in an open position. Accordingly, folding the cover back and applying continued pressure in the direction of rotation exerted an upward pull on the clamping end of the clamping bar and engaged the latching mechanism. The operator was then free to use both hands to insert, remove or re-arrange papers therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,452 patented May 15, 1917 by A. B. Bolton provided improvements in copy holders. The copy holder was provided with a movable extension so that it would be used in connection with the ordinary size stenographers' notebook, and also with legal size paper, and which would bring the copy in front of the operator. The patented copy holder was composed of a bracket having means for attachment to a support, a rectangular bed plate attached to the bracket and movable from an inclined upright position to an angular position thereof, a stop and a clip at diametrically opposite corners of the plate, and a movable extension at the remaining corner adapted to be extended when the plate was in its angular position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,241 patented June 28, 1932 by H. E. Dock provided supports for memorandum sheets, e.g., of a type primarily adapted for use by automobile drivers. The patented memorandum support was composed of a spring metal clamp adapted for support upon a post and having a slotted throat portion, and a memorandum sheet supporting plate having a slot opening on one edge thereof removably secured thereby within the throat slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,714 patented Oct. 18, 1932 by F. G. Gray provided an improved portable desk constructed for application and temporary use on a steering wheel of an automobile. The patentee realized that travelling salesmen and insurance collectors using automobiles required an effective device for temporary use as a writing desk. The patented portable writing desk was composed of a box-like receptacle having forward, rear, and side walls and including a multiplicity of compartments to accommodate various articles, and a hingedly mounted cover for the receptacle defining a writing board, the rear wall of the receptacle being of such height as to project above the writing surface of the board to function as a ledge.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,721 patented Jan. 3, 1933 by V. A. Cardarelli provided a combined memorandum pad holder designed primarily for use on the steering wheels of motor vehicles. The patented memorandum pad holder was composed of a body portion constructed of sheet material, clamps at the ends of the body portion for clamping a memorandum sheet thereto, a downwardly curved flange extending from one side of the body portion, and yieldable means on the body portion and engaging the spokes of the steering wheel for securing the body portion on the wheel. The yieldable means was adapted to urge the body portion laterally, forcing the flange into engagement with the hub of the steering wheel securely to hold the body portion against movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,154 patented Nov. 18, 1941 by W. E. Witting provided a paper and pencil holder or memo recorder which was said to provide a simple and novel means for jotting down permanent memorandum in the home, shop, office or automobile. The patented paper and pencil holder included a base plate with an upturned flange at one side, and mounting means for the plate. The other, opposite sides at right angles to the first side of the plate were bent upwardly and inwardly to form opposed inwardly opening channels, and then rolled outwardly to form sleeves over the channels, for holding papers and pencils, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,724 patented July 29, 1952 by W. C. Watts provided a combined holder for a pad and pencil, e.g., a holder especially adapted to be mounted on the base of a "French" type telephone. The patented one-piece combined pad and pencil holder was composed of a mounting portion including a vertical part and inwardly extending upper and lower parts for engaging the upper and lower surfaces of the base, respectively. A pad-holding portion was integral with the mounting portion and included a vertical wall substantially in the plane of the vertical part, and a second wall parallel with the first wall and located inwardly thereof, the walls being of equal width and integral with the upper inwardly extending part, one of the walls forming a cylindrical pencil holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,022 patented Mar. 3, 1959 by J. E. Kroviak provided an improved clipboard which had novel means for expeditiously and firmly securing such board in position for convenient use on either arm, leaving both hands free at all times to be used for other purposes. The patented rectangular clipboard included a clamp engageable with one end portion of a writing pad for securing the pad on the board. A pair of anchors were removably mounted on diagonally opposite corners of the board. An elastic strap was secured under tension to the anchors for retaining the anchors on the board and were engageable beneath an arm of the board user for securing the board thereon. A resilient finger on one of the anchors was engageable with the other end portion of the pad for clamping the pad to the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,676 patented Dec. 6, 1966 By J. A. Saunders provided equipment for the keeping of records of various kinds, including at hospitals. The patentee realized that the keeping of records at hospitals on individual patients had been done using chart holders. Conventionally such chart holders have included a type of looseleaf binder of rectangular shape with a hinge at one end and a rod extending through the hinge and beyond with a roller on each to be received in slots or openings on a rack in a disk or otherwise, so that the holder could be supported with the holder suspended or depending. This type of device had disadvantages in that it was of poor appearance with too much of its upper portion exposed and therefore not as readily acceptable to streamlining and trimness as desired, as well as being relatively heavy, somewhat cumbersome and clumsy to use, complicated and expensive. The patented chart holder was composed of front and back covers of identical character, each having spaced hinge portions at one end, and a generally U-shaped connector comprising a curved bight portion and spaced leg portions having space hinge portions at the free end of each leg portion complementary to the hinge portion of the front and back covers. A pintle extended through the complementary hinge portions of the front and back covers and the respective U-shaped connector leg portions, the hinge portions being constricted beyond the ends of the pintle for retaining the latter in place. A mounting tube was provided which was of a section having a curvature conforming to the bight portion and was mounted within the bight portion of the U-shaped connector and which was of a length to extend entirely through and beyond the ends thereof with the exposed end portion of the tube serving as means by which the chart holder could be suspended. The connector leg portions were of a length approximating the diameter of the tube. Means were provided for securing the mounting tube to the generally U-shaped connector. A cap was disposed over each exposed end of the mounting tube providing a cover and wear-resistant bearing sleeve over each end of the tube. The front cover had, on its top surface near its hinge portions, struck-up spaced oppositely channel-forming retaining portions for receipt of a name plate therebetween. A spring clip was disposed along the inside surface of the back cover near the hinged end of the same, the spring clip having clamping jaws for gripping opposite surfaces of a chart sheet therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,763 patented May 17, 1977 by H. E. Pulley provided a pendant recipe holder suitable for mounting on the underneath surface of shelves or cabinets and adapted to hold recipe cards and the like for viewing. The patentee realized that, when the homemaker decided to use a recipe printed on one of the cards, she removed the card from the file container and placed it on a counter for ready reference while the recipe was being prepared. In such a position on the counter, of course, recipe ingredients might be spilled on the card, thereby soiling it and making subsequent replacement of the card necessary. The patented recipe card holder was composed of a bracket member adapted for mounting on the underneath surface of a shelf or similar structure, and included a flange which extended generally downwardly when the bracket member was so mounted. A generally flat support plate having a front face and a back face was provided, one end of the support plate being attached to the flange to pivot between a pendant position and a position in which the plate is generally parallel with the underneath surface to which the bracket is mounted. The support plate had an opening therein near one end of the plate and a tab extending from the margin of the opening generally upwardly of the margin. A clip member was provided comprising an elastic strip of material having a pair of openings in the wall thereof and formed into a demi-cylinder so that the ends of the strip were generally contiguous. The strip was disposed so that one end of the strip extended through the opening in the support plate and curved downwardly to engage the back face of the support plate in such a way that the tab extended through one of the openings in the strip. That the other end of the strip curved forwardly and downwardly of the support plate. A lever element was provided having an engagement portion and a finger portion extending from the engagement portion. The lever element was disposed so that the finger portion thereof extended through the other opening in the strip. The engagement portion was positioned between the other end of the strip and the support plate and was forced by the other end to press against the front face of the support plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,249 patented Jan. 6, 1981 by H. C. Goss provided a document holder assembly particularly adapted for use by a pilot on a small aircraft and/or a navigator to both maintain a log and for access to flight plan data. The patentee realized that numerous sheets of paper containing essential data for the flight of an aircraft are utilized, some at different times, during the flight. Because of the number of different documents involved, it was particularly useful and desirable to centralize their location for ready access by a pilot and/or navigator of an aircraft, particularly a small aircraft. The patented document holder assembly included the combination of a support base including a bent edge portion at opposite sides each having a strap-receiving opening. Strap means were provided which engaged the strap-receiving opening in the support base for attachment thereto for support at a desired location. A carrier plate having a rigid face surface was provided to support the documents for continuous accessible use by the personnel. Two document clamp members were secured to the carrier plate to extend along two adjoining sides thereof releasably to retain individual documents while superimposed on the face surface of the carrier plate. In this way, lifting of the upper document while it was retained by one document clamp member exposed an underlying document while it was retained by the other document clamp member. A pivot was provided to interconnect the carrier plate and the support base in a superimposed manner for rotational positioning of documents while the documents were retained on the carrier plate by the clamp members relative to the support base.